Lares
by kastiyana
Summary: Pasaron días, meses, veranos, inviernos... pasaron vehículos, personas y sin embargo el verano del 2003 seguía tan presente como en la cumbre del instante. No se iba, Lovino lo seguía viendo: el río, el camino de tierra, el calor insoportable, los ojos azules, las palabras... Alfred. - AU – Romérica – Spuk
1. El paraíso perdido

**Nota**: Se llama lares por Jorge Teillier y su poesía lárica, los lares son lugares comunes del pasado. Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de un lugar imaginario. Esto es un tributo a los veranos en el campo y las pasiones adolescentes que todos recordamos haber tenido alguna vez. También basado un poco en la canción "You and I" de Lady Gaga.

Además esto es un regalo de cumpleaños, siempre quise hacer un romérica y la cercanía del cumple de Isa me hizo animarme y ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!, espero lo disfrutes.

**1. El paraíso perdido**

Ha terminado el verano.  
>Regreso a la ciudad como tanta otras veces<br>en el sudoroso tren de la tarde.  
>Quizás debiera quedarme en este pueblo<br>como en una tediosa sala de espera.  
>En este pueblo o en cualquier pueblo<br>de esos cuyos nombres ya no se pueden leer en el retorcido letrero indicador.  
>Quedarme resignado como una mosca en invierno<br>escribiendo largos poemas deshilvanados  
>en el reverso de calendarios inservibles .<br>(17 en "Trenes de la Noche" - Jorge Teillier)

000

El bus que los llevó desde el centro de la ciudad hasta el aeropuerto temblaba destartalándose por los viejos caminos de tierra y cemento mal tenido. Alfred afirmaba la maleta, su mano fría, como pocas veces. Lovino no se atrevía a tocarla, porque eso era todo. Todo lo que se tenían que decir lo habían sacado la noche anterior. Era desnaturalizado tener que estar uno al lado del otro después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Entre la impotencia y la resignación, ninguno encontró el valor de tomarse las manos, ni en el bus, ni cuando se bajaron. Lovino agarró su maleta de vuelta, con tosquedad, parecía de plomo, sintió los dedos oprimidos. Alfred le siguió en silencio y no le dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando el moreno se registró para el viaje y se metió luego por la puerta para desaparecer.

Lovino solo se dio vuelta a mirar cuando camino por el pasillo hacia el avión, miró desde el vidrio la figura de Alfred volviéndose lejana y pequeña. Su pecho se hacía pequeño, se estrujaba y se transformaba en un nudo espinoso que debió contener con la garganta seca, incluso cuando se bajó en Nueva York, llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres. Reventó finalmente cuando entró a su habitación y su hermana le preguntó. "Cómo ha estado el viaje". Entonces, como una catarsis, Lovino la abrazó y se largó a llorar.

000

Al pensar en los veranos en Southerland siempre estaba patente la sensación agobiante de calor y sequía que le hacía preguntarse cómo la gente podría vivir así. Recordaba además los juegos de infancia, a Antonio jugando futbol en la cancha de la escuela, Feliciana cazando mariposas, Joao manejando el tractor y llevándolos al río.

La familia Fernández Vargas era la única familia de color de todo el pueblo. Lo más de color que puede ser un clan de españoles e italianos. Southerland era mayoritariamente un pueblo de blancos, republicanos, católicos o protestantes. La gran razón de que los latinos fuesen aceptados después de unos años, fue que demostraron ser también una familia tradicional, católica y que se avenía muy bien al estilo de vida americano. Eso y el huerto de tomates. Los tomates que se cultivaban en el rancho de los Fernández eran un patrimonio del pueblo.

Lovino también recordaba nítidamente el sonido polvoriento de radio del pueblo anunciando eventos locales y la música country que se escuchaba en cada esquina, en los bailes locales que eran la única entretención de algunas noches de verano. Su primer verano allí fue cuando tenía 4 años, pero entonces se entretenía jugando con su abuelo Aureliano, lo acompañaba a ver las cabras, a hacer el queso y, sobretodo, a cultivar los tomates. Comenzó a acompañar a su primo Antonio a la cancha cuando tenía 8 años, allí conoció a los chicos del pueblo, algunos más chicos, otros más adultos, todos jugaban sin distinción excepto porque muchos de ellos tenían que trabajar y no tenían tanto tiempo.

Del rancho más cercano al de los Fernández, venían los Jones, tenían dos hijos. Madeleine, la mayor y Alfred, que tenía la edad de Lovino. No habían congeniado inmediatamente, mayoritariamente porque el chico Jones era muy inquieto, chillón y porque a Lovino le daba envidia verlo conducir el tractor solo. Su abuelo le explicaba que el tractor era una herramienta de trabajo y Alfred desde pequeño tenía que ayudar en la casa, en especial cuando estaba de vacaciones de la escuela. Para Lovino el concepto de trabajar en verano, era algo extraterrestre.

Comenzaron a llevarse mejor cuando Alfred llegó a bañarse al lago justo cuando estaban ellos allí. Antonio propuso jugar a una guerra de agua y se alió con Ludwig que era un poco mayor que Lovino, Alfred le dijo que él le ayudaba y al final terminaron lanzándose globos y baldazos e intentando evitar que los grandes los lanzaran desde el puente. Alfred le había protegido con gallardía. Le había tomado la mano cuando por fin los agarraron y le dijo que había sido un honor luchar a su lado, antes de caer ambos estrepitosamente al agua.

Durante unos cinco años, Lovino dejó de ir al campo. Su abuela paterna le había invitado a Los Ángeles y él había preferido mil veces ir al mar que a cocerse al rancho de su tío. Eventualmente su madre le cobró sentimientos, y, para su más profunda desolación, debió volver al campo en vez de aprender a surfear y ver chicas en bikini. Para Lovino, en su adolescencia, Southerland ya no representaba juegos, baños en el lago o correteos en el huerto, significaba ir a podrirse al pueblo más pequeño, desolado y polvoriento del mundo. Florencia le pidió a sus cuñados que por favor le tuviesen consideración. Después de todo, tenía solo 15 años.

Lovino no era muy alto, medía 1.60, pesaba 65 kg, no tenía mucha masa muscular, pero su piel morena lo hacía ver más fornido, su pelo era castaño, sus ojos pardos y su lenguaje una mezcla espantosa entre inglés, italiano e insultos profanos. Los primeros días de estadía se quedó encerrado en su habitación escuchando cds hasta que se le acabaron las pilas del CDplayer y debió salir a comprar más al pueblo.

Al principio no lo reconoció. La última vez que había visto a su compañero de juegos, ambos eran pequeños y de rasgos infantiles. Afuera del bazar local, un muchacho alto, muscular, tostado, rubio, ojos azules y anteojos pasó al lado suyo cargando unos sacos de harina arriba de un tractor. De pronto Lovino se sintió observado.

-No has cambiado nada – expresó el chico rubio. Lovino lo miró de arriba abajo, con desprecio, pero el muchacho no cambió su faz alegre y se explicó.- Soy Alfred, ¿te acuerdas?, jugábamos en el lago

De pronto hizo memoria. La envidia le pegó como una patada. Pero como era posible, si hace cinco años eran del mismo porte. Con qué derecho este engendro campesino había crecido veinte centímetros más y había ganado tanto músculo ¿no tenían la misma edad?

-oh, claro, Jones, no te había reconocido.

-Ya me habías olvidado – contestó con un tono gracioso el chico.-¿te viniste a quedar de nuevo? Hace mucho que no venías

-Iba a los Ángeles antes, pero ahora me obligaron a venir.

-¡Uy Los Ángeles!, suena genial siempre he querido ver el mar, dicen que es mucho más divertido que un lago.

-Mucho más grande, además – ironizó Lovino, el campesino ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer unas entregas a las panaderías, pero más tarde jugamos un partido de soccer con Antonio y los demás en la cancha de la escuela ¿Qué dices?

-Podría ser, no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos- se quejó el italoamericano.

-Genial, te veo allí entonces.

El partido de la tarde había sido un fracaso porque Alfred era pésimo jugando soccer y todo el equipo que escogió era peor que él y porque además Antonio era demasiado bueno y con Ludwig formaban una fila brutal, pero Alfred era muy optimista y ser reía, preguntando cuándo iban a jugar de nuevo. Lovino sintió una envidia negra por su absoluta falta de amargura.

Se devolvieron en bicicleta y Alfred le preguntó si quería ir con él al día siguiente a repartir las harinas.

-¿Me estás invitando a trabajar?

-Jaja, no puedes culparme por intentarlo, si me acompañaras podría salir más temprano y podríamos ir al lago

-Yo paso, no me interesan los trabajos forzados sin paga – anunció Lovino amarrando la vieja bicicleta de su tío en el portón.

-Podría enseñarte a conducir el tractor…

Y así fue como terminaron en una carrera alocada por la Lincoln Highway. Lovino no tenía control de la velocidad y tampoco pretendía tenerlo.

-¡Vas a destrozar el motor! – chilló Alfred entre risas afirmándose de las barandas.

-Ni hablar, voy a hacer chillar a esta perra como si fuera un puto Ferrari.

Alfred no era muy valeroso, pero añoraba la compañía, le gustaba escuchar las groserías de Lovino en esas horas que normalmente eran silenciosas, le gustaba su desparpajo citadino, o cuando hablaba de celebridades y programas que él no conocía. Así que lo iba a buscar todos los días a las 8 de la mañana para hacer entregas, corrían en tractor, desde el molino hasta las diferentes casas y locales que requerían sus servicios. Luego iban al río o al lago de la Reserva y escuchaban cds de Red Hot Chili Peppers compartiendo los audífonos o juagaban a la pelota los dos solos, y daba igual, porque ambos eran malos, incluso Alfred con sus 80 kilos de músculo.

El baile de verano marcó el término de la temporada. En el gimnasio de la escuela, todos – chicos, niños, abuelos – excepto la comunidad de testigos de Jehová, se juntaban a conversar, tomar cervezas y jugos, comer pies o barbacoa y a bailar música country a luz de los focos de papel de todos colores. Era una versión decadente de discoteca familiar de pueblo chico, pero a Lovino no le importó porque Alfred lo distrajo lanzándole bolitas de papel al peinado de la vieja bibliotecaria. Se devolvieron por el camino de tierra a pie, Lovino había robado unas cervezas a su tío y Alfred se sentía aventurero. Les supieron amargas, Alfred se atragantó con el gas y eructó terriblemente, pero no había drama, porque Lovino se reía como nunca, quedando chispeante con tres sorbos. Eran al menos dos km de camino hasta el rancho de los Vargas y a la salida del pueblo, lejos de las luces, se aproximaron. Alfred era una masa muscular de un metro setenta y ocho, pero temía a la oscuridad y Lovino le prometió dejarlo en su casa antes de irse donde su tío.

El brazo de Alfred estaba pegado al suyo, y cuando se deshicieron de las botellas el único sonido audible era el hipo del italoamericano.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso- gimoteó el rubio.

-Por qué, hic

-No se escucha nada aparte de tu hipo

-Pues, hic, mejor así, o no – Lovino se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Si nos atacan no escucharemos nada.

-Nadie nos va atacar

-Tal vez no hay nadie, pero puede haber _algo_

-Por dios, eres una rata miedosa, no hay fantasmas, ni extraterrestres ni una jodida alma en esta carretera de mierda

Un crujido en el oscuro follaje que rodeaba el camino de tierra irrumpió la discusión. Alfred agarró a Lovino y puso su mano grande en la boca de su amigo para callarle. Lovino aguantó la respiración de la impresión, pero era solo una liebre que cruzó camino al río y se molestó consigo mismo. También se estaba poniendo cobarde. Una vez pasada la impresión. Fue muy consciente de la mano de su amigo en su boca. Alfred también pareció darse cuenta. La retiró lentamente.

-Adivina qué- bajó su voz el moreno.

-Mmm?

-Ya no tengo hipo

-Sigues teniendo aliento a cerveza- bromeó Alfred.

-Tú también, bastardo.

-No soy un bastardo… y no huelo a cerveza, mira- su aliento tocaba la nariz del italoamericano.

-Eres una jodida hada, dorado, bonito y miedoso.

-¿Crees que soy bonito?-Alfred estaba de pronto mostrando esa sonrisa radiante.

-No dije eso…

-Lo dijiste – la sonrisa del yankee se ensanchaba y Lovino comenzaba a ponerse de todos colores. Estaban muy cerca y sus narices, las pestes a cerveza, se rozaban hasta que se juntaron en un contacto torpe, ansioso. Lovino reaccionó cuando su hipo volvió, nervioso y musitó un "Nos vemos, bastardo".

Al otro día tomó el avión, no se había acordado de decirle nada a su nuevo amigo. No le gustaban las despedidas y hubiese sido incómodo, de todos modos.


	2. El país de las maravillas

**2. El país de las maravillas**

Pues lo que importa no es la luz que encendemos día a día,  
>sino la que alguna vez apagamos<br>para guardar la memoria secreta de la luz.  
>Lo que importa no es la casa de todos los días<br>sino aquella oculta en un recodo de los sueños.  
>Lo que importa no es el carruaje<br>sino sus huellas descubiertas por azar en el barro.  
>Lo que importa no es la lluvia<br>sino su recuerdo tras los ventanales del pleno verano.

(Los dominios perdidos- Jorge Teillier)

Desde ese momento, Lovino sintió un despertar. Antes del verano del 2001 nunca había deseado besar a nadie, pero de pronto había descubierto que tenía hormonas y captó que si quería besar a alguien de forma periódica, debía conseguirse una novia. No le costó mucho. Una rubia bonita, muy suave, muy femenina y muy educada. No se dejaba tocar bajo la ropa como las otras chicas de la escuela pero a Lovino lo le importaba porque de todos modos no quería hacerlo. O sea, podía controlarse, no era un animal.

Besar a Belle era agradable y le ayudaba a calmar sus leves urgencias, no necesitaba más. Además ella era graciosa y simpática. Sin embargo, si se ponía a comparar, no estaba enamorado. Lovino veía a su hermana escribir cartas enormes y hablar por teléfono con mucho entusiasmo, recitar a alguien que lo extrañaba horriblemente y él no sentía ese fervor por su novia. Cuando no estaba con ella, o no la veía una semana, no caía en esa histeria que sentía su hermana cuando su galán secreto no la llamaba un día.

Por eso cuando le dijeron que debía pasar el verano nuevamente en Southerland no le causó angustia no ver a Belle. Fue peor saber que faltaban cinco días y no sabía cómo evadir el tema de la última vez que había visto a su amigo. El vuelo se le hizo eterno sumido en sus especulaciones y una vez que llegó deseó que lo lanzaran de vuelta a la costa este.

Alfred parecía saber cuándo él llegaba porque su tractor estaba afuera de la casa de su tío. Cuando entró a la sala, el chico estaba tomándose un vaso de limonada con su tía y sus primos, al verlo aparecer por el porche se puso de pie de repente, notablemente nervioso. Primero salieron los primos a saludar, ayudaron a Feliciana con las maletas, la chica parecía ansiosa y de pronto Ludwig entró por el porche, despeinado seguro con lo rápido que anduvo por el camino al rancho. Lovino entonces sumó uno más uno y quiso lanzarle un peñascazo al macho patatas, como le decía él al amigo de su primo.

-Me alegra tanto que tengan buenos amigos acá – celebró la tía – entra Lud, querido, Alfred también fue invitado a cenar, hagamos una bienvenida a los chicos.

Alfred era un muchachito absurdo y desubicado que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Lovino al menos lo miraba de reojo. Seguía igual de alto, pero sus hombros eran más amplios y su cara más cuadrada. Lovino había crecido más en altura y ahora tenía los brazos más anchos, su voz también era más profunda, Alfred seguía siendo chillón, alegre, insoportable y dorado.

-Yo venía a invitar a Felicia al baile de inicio del verano – ladró de pronto Ludwig, nervioso y acartonado. El tío Marco miró a su esposa con una risa cómplice y Feliciana parecía querer emprender el vuelo de tan feliz y radiante que estaba. Lovino solo quería esparcir los sesos del macho patatas por el piso recién encerado.

-Por supuesto, ¿quieres ir querida? – preguntó el tío Marco.

-Claro, claro – canturreó ella mirando a su galán decadente. Lovino enterró su tenedor en el trozo de carne de su plato, al levantar la vista de nuevo, unos ojos azules estaban fijos en él.

-¿Ustedes van? – preguntó el tío Marco como si nada. Alfred le miró esperanzado.

-Qué más da, no hay nada más que hacer acá.

-¡Será divertido! –anunció Alfred, como si estuviese seguro. Pero no había manera de saberlo, porque era el mismo gimnasio viejo, con su puerta de madera gigante y la misma banda de siempre, con la misma música, la misma gente y esas decoraciones de parvulario. Ni siquiera sacarían chicas a bailar y tampoco podrían bailar entre ellos. No era que Lovino así lo quisiera. Alfred se sentó a su lado en las sillas plásticas, no se atrevía a decir mucho. Tenía demasiado que decir, no sabía ni cómo empezar y temía profundamente a la reacción de Lovino.

-Deberíamos sacar a la bailar a las Braginsky- propuso Lovino por acabar con el silencio incómodo, no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a Yekaterina, Alfred, más por seguirlo que por otra cosa, sacó a Natalia. Ella era muy desdeñosa pero aceptó dejarse guiar hacia la pista. Lovino conversaba con la voluptuosa rubia y el resto de las personas parecía no creérselo, era tan encantador que era difícil dejar de mirarlo. Nadie sabía que era muy sociable y encantador cuando quería, eso Alfred lo sabía bien. Normalmente él solía ser muy conversador, pero Natalia le daba un poco de miedo. Fue ella quien se aburrió y arrastró a su hermana al baño. Fue entonces que Alfred por lo bajo susurró a su amigo.

-Tengo unas cervezas escondidas dentro del pozo ¿te animas?

-Lo hubieses dicho antes, bastardo.

Se apresuraron por el patio trasero de la escuela, Alfred subió la cuerda del balde del pozo mientras explicaba que las había escondido antes de que Lovino llegara al pueblo esperanzado de que vinieran luego a rescatarlas. Eran dos botellas pequeñas, pero tenían tan poca resistencia que daba igual, caminaron unos km y entonces Alfred, embriagado por la bebida y el momento, propuso meterse al granero del molino en que trabajaba, quedaba de camino a los ranchos de sus familias así que daba igual. Alfred tenía la llave pero le costó mucho hallarla en la oscuridad y con los sentidos trastornados. Lovino bromeó acerca de su miopía llamándole topo o polilla hasta que el rubio logró abrir la puerta y corrió a tirarse a los fardos de paja molida. Lovino normalmente encontraba antihigiénico recostarse en la tierra, pasto o peor en este caso, trigo seco, pero daba igual, el verano iniciaba, habían tomado unas cervezas, era tarde, la risa se le escapaba sin control y la cara de Alfred estaba muy cerca.

Alfred lo miraba fijamente, Lovino no sabía qué hacer con eso, se sentía pequeño avergonzado y vulnerable con su cuerpo tembloroso, su entrepierna reaccionando sin permiso. Alfred no tenía derecho a hacerle eso, con su cara de cachorro y su faz dorada y sincera, Lovino deseaba tanto tocarlo que seguro se le notaba en el rostro. Alfred suspiró lánguidamente, también de modo involuntario y Lovino se acercó más, mucho, hasta que sus labios se rozaron de nuevo, tan solo eso le bastó para afiebrarse. Er absurdo, no era como si no hubiese besado a nadie en todo el año. Tal vez fue que pensó que nunca sentiría esos labios de nuevo. Pensó que ese accidente del verano pasado era mentira, una tontería de la embriaguez, pero ahora estaba allí, tan presente como si no hubiesen pasado doce meses. Era el mismo aroma, no era trigo, ni chocolate ni barbacoa, era un aroma de Alfred que recordaría por años posteriormente, después de la pérdida, con una nostalgia marcada a carne viva. Esa que le llevaba a darse vuelta en las calles de Nueva York al escuchar una risa ruidosa, que le hacía buscarle como si su fantasía campirana fuese capaz de materializarse en un espacio tan vil como el asfalto de Brooklyn.

Pero ese era el verano del 2002, y Alfred era real, sólido, bronceado, su lengua húmeda y sus manos inseguras pero deseosas por encima de su camiseta.

Se separaron casi inmediatamente y Lovino con una risa nerviosa le insultó y le dijo que debían seguir caminando. Alfred se encogió de hombros y lo siguió en un silencio berrinchoso, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada lastimera. Lovino masculló entre dientes que se había divertido y que lo veía al otro día, fue una promesa fría y escondida, pero Alfred lo sintió como un triunfo.

Al día siguiente se vieron en el lago donde van todos a bañarse, de lejos, Alfred participó en las bromas y juegos del grupo mientras Lovino escuchaba sus cds en silencio, abstraído. Alfred le veía de reojo y su piel morena parecía algo sublime e inalcanzable. Lovino era bello cuando sus ojos verde-amarillos miraban con desdén, cuando bufaba, cuando se quedaba en silencio con su vista soberbia hacia el cielo y cuando soltaba una risa secreta que desinflaba esa careta de mal humor. Sin darse cuenta se había ido a sentar a su lado, el italoamericano le observó molesto – nervioso –y decidió ignorarle.

-¿Qué escuchas? – gritó el pueblerino para hacerse escuchar por encima de los audífonos. No le respondieron verbalmente. Con un ademán brusco, Lovino se sacó los audífonos y le puso un auricular en la oreja a su amigo.

"es tiempo de dejar esta ciudad, es tiempo de irse, perdámonos en cualquier lugar de los Estados Unidos, perdámonos, perdámnos…" (1)

Perderse. Cómo sería estar solos en un lugar en que no los conociera nadie, estar solos en la laguna, en el granero, en el baile y poder bailar sin que se vea raro. Alfred quería tener una motocicleta, conducir por la carretera con Lovino agarrando su cintura, llegar lejos, al mar que desconocía. Nadar en el mar al atardecer, Lovino riéndose, o tal vez no. Tal vez siendo huraño en el mar, pero con sus ojos color bosque, su piel tostada y sus sonrisas que intentaba ocultar.

De pronto el trabajo en el granero era más dulce, Lovino no iba con él, prefería guardar las apariencias quedándose con su tío y ayudándole con los animales y las siembras. El día se le hacía eterno y cuando caía la noche, se encontraban en el granero del molino. Apenas hablaban porque tenían los nervios y las manos encrispadas, sin saber qué hacer con ellas, pero con deseos de llegar a todo, a la vez.

Se recostaban sobre la paja, Lovino se echaba hacia atrás y se dejaba cubrir por el cuerpo de Alfred que se sostenía con los brazos para no aplastarlo. Alfred siempre se preocupó de que estuviese cómodo, de no aplastarlo, de que no tuviese frío, e incluso a veces ponía su chaqueta de aviador, esa que había sido de su padre, debajo de él para que no se ensuciara la ropa. Seguro eran cursilerías de pueblerino, pero Alfred le pidió permiso para besar su cuello, Lovino quiso enterrar su cabeza en los fardos de la vergüenza, pero asintió intentando darse fuerza porque todo lo que hacía su amigo era sobrecogedor. O tal vez era su inexperiencia.

Alfred siempre tenía su mano derecha tomada, mientras su lengua se atrevía a meterse con cuidado a la boca de su amigo. Él tampoco tenía idea lo que hacía, experimentando, acariciando con curiosidad, lentitud. Lovino era normalmente un atarantado en estas cosas, la suavidad del beso, la reverencia con que la lengua y los labios de Alfred se movían sobre su boca, le estaban poniendo al límite. Algo que jamás sintió con su novia. La mano de Alfred seguía entrelazada con sus dedos, a veces movía el pulgar sobre el dorso de su manos, pero luego, inconsciente de la tormenta que se desataría, tocó el centro la palma de la mano del moreno con su dedo índice, una caricia lenta, íntima que a Lovino se le figuró como un pedazo de orgasmo, su suspiro ahogado dentro del beso fue un sonido tan primitivo que traspasó más allá del torrente de saliva hacia Alfred. El rubio lo agarró por la cintura, Lovino pasó las manos por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su espalda, la piel dorada que enfunda los músculos duros de Alfred, su cintura estrecha, su abdomen, marcado, sus brazos anchos y los ojos azules perforándole. Lovino nunca se había sentido atractivo pero Alfred parecía querer devorarle y eso debía contar de algo.

Cuando llega la hora de irse, Lovino pide quedarse una semana más. Su madre está extrañada, pero asume que está interesado en una de las hijas de Braginski, basándose en lo que vio en el baile y aplaza su vuelo; Felicia vuelve sola, triste, pero con la promesa de que Ludwig estudiaría duro para quedar en la Universidad de Columbia y estar más cerca de ella.

Los días antes eran un preámbulo y espera para poder estar juntos en la noche, pero a una semana de acabar el verano comenzaron a transformarse en momentos de urdir estrategia. Encontraban excusas para mirarse durante el día e incluso la última tarde se escaparon a la laguna de la reserva, a un sector en que no llegan los chicos para ir a nadar juntos mirando sus cuerpos mojados y apenas cubiertos por el bañador. No se atrevieron a nada, se echaron a escuchar música, nuevamente la dulce tonada de guitarra les prometía una aventura que quisieran llevar a cabo "esta vida brilla más eternamente en el sol. Ahora revisemos nuestras mentes y probemos la marea" (1)

Esa última noche se colaron por la cerca a la escuela y en el patio sin luces, apenas iluminado por la luna y la mancha de estrellas: Alfred tomó sus manos, intentando hacerlo bailar pero Lovino consideró que era una cursilada y se tendió bajo una higuera. Alfred no tardó en irse encima suyo.

-Hola, qué haces tan solo bajo este árbol – saludo con esa tontina tan suya.

-Eres un idiota.

-Te quiero – soltó Alfred sin pudor. Al italoamericano le subió la presión de golpe a la cara. Este campesino cursi sería su ruina. Lovino no era bueno con los sentimientos así que movió su pelvis para subir el tono a la conversación, Alfred se distrajo, como esperaba, y ocultó su cara en el cuello de su amigo, dejó unos besos livianos en su piel, Lovino suspiró y luego jadeó. Alfred desabrochaba su pantalón, subía su camiseta, besaba su estómago y estaba tan cerca.

Lovino nunca había tocado debajo de la camiseta de su novia y nunca le habían tocado a él tampoco. Se mordía la mano, tenía vergüenza de cómo estaba reaccionando quería detenerse o terminar de morirse allí en sus brazos y Alfred no se daba por aludido. Él tampoco había estado así con nadie. Alfred estaba siendo especialmente aventurero, a veces era así, impulsivo, como Lovino que siempre anteponía sus trancas y miedos varios antes que sus deseos. Alfred estaba lamiendo "_allí_", Lovino ni siquiera podía concebirlo en su cabeza, la sensación era demasiado fuerte, le abrumaba, estaba fuera de control y tuvo mucho miedo.

-No…. No… detente – rogó apenas, jalándolo con fuerza hacia arriba.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

Solo a Alfred se le podía ocurrir preguntar algo así, en ese momento y con ese desparpajo.

-No es eso… no, es… - no pudo explicarse, prefirió mostrarle, y lo besó en la boca mientras con su mano buscaba descubrirlo, finalmente cuando los tuvo a ambos en sus manos comenzó a moverse rápidamente para generar la fricción necesaria. Alfred emitía unos sonidos roncos y descontrolados, se movía y temblaba mientras las manos del moreno se agarraban de su espalda nudosa. Lovino sintió la explosión del rubio en su mano y luego la suya, en una mezcla pegajosa y tibia. Alfred se desplomó encima suyo, sin que sus brazos pudiesen ya sostenerle, era pesado y Lovino deseó sentirse aplastado por él para siempre. Pero entonces Alfred le abrazó con fuerza, y la angustia trepó por su garganta.

-No te vayas.

Lovino sintió la espina penetrándole.

-No, no, bastardo, no hablemos de eso…

-Te vas mañana

-No hay nada que podamos hacer

-Pero te quiero…

"Yo también te quiero, me haces débil, me siento enfermo, me voy a morir de esto…", Lovino solo repitió esas palabras en su cabeza y se levantó para buscar un lugar donde limpiarse la mano, debía llegar a ducharse, sentía sus muslos pegajosos y toda su piel apestaba a sudor y a Alfred. Salieron de la mano pero al llegar al camino debieron soltarse, se despidieron de lejos, acordaron verse al otro día y camino al aeropuerto no hablaron, tomaron el bus, Alfred cargó su maleta, Lovino se la quitó al llegar, no le dedicó ninguna palabra al subirse al avión y se aguantó la emoción al verlo alejarse, al subirse al avión, al bajarse en Nueva York y llegar a su casa.

Hasta que vio a su hermana y rompió a llorar.

Luego de eso terminó con Belle, no podía tener una pareja. Ese año debía concentrar todas sus energías en entrar a la universidad. No podía permitirse perder el control de nuevo. Debía recuperarse a sí mismo. Debía volver a su centro y no perderse en lares imaginarios.

(1) La canción es de Red Hot Chili Peppers y se llama "Road Trippin", es muy linda, se mueren con la guitarra acústica. Escúchenla. Está subtitulada en Youtube.


	3. Distopía

**3. Distopía**

Una ráfaga apaga los ciruelos,  
>dispersa las cenizas de sus follajes,<br>arruga la vacía faz de las glicinas.  
>Todo lo que está aquí<br>parece estar verdaderamente en otro lugar.(…)  
>y el amor no tiene lecho donde yacer.<p>

(El lenguaje del cielo - Jorge Teillier)

Las luchas y desvelos tuvieron frutos. Lovino entró a estudiar administración a la universidad de Columbia, su familia amplió el negocio y puso una sucursal del restaurante en Manhattan, contrataron a un joven estudiante de último año de administración para que les ayudase con los aspectos mundanos y Antonio se había venido a trabajar en la cocina. Lovino vivía con su primo en el piso superior del restaurante, muy cerca del Parque Central, en la parte norte de la ciudad, un departamento amplio de tres habitaciones, dos baños. La mayoría de las noches Antonio no estaba allí y a Lovino francamente no le interesaba saber dónde iba. Imaginaba que cualquier persona que ha vivido tanto tiempo en un pueblo de mierda querría recuperar el tiempo perdido arrojándose a las noches de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

La escuela de Admnistración y Economía de una universidad prestigiosa en los Estados Unidos tenía la particularidad de recibir una cantidad alarmante de hijos de papi que se creían dueños del mundo. Lovino había tenido dificultades adaptándose al principio por no ser blanco, ni rico, ni tener un imperio corporativo que heredar. Al poco tiempo se había hecho amigo de un chico que tenía una situación similar a la de él y se habían aliado como compañeros de estudio. No obstante, con quien pasaba más tiempo, era con Arthur, el chico que estaba a cargo del restaurante de su familia en Manhattan. Él estaba terminando la carrera en su misma facultad, era responsable, serio, y tenía un carácter de mierda parecido al suyo. Habían encontrado puntos en común en su mutuo odio a la gente estúpida y a esa forma desagradable que tenían de contestar con ironías. Lovino pasaba mucho tiempo en el restaurante con Arthur, aprendiendo de él y sospechando que les sería muy difícil a todos tener que dejarlo ir luego cuando acabase y buscase una plaza mejor pagada.

También pasaba mucho tiempo con Antonio, más que nada gritándole y escuchando como se gritaba pesadeces con Arthur desde la cocina. A veces llevando la pelea a la cocina para no hacer escándalo frente a los clientes y a veces haciendo un show en la barra, cuando Arthur sacaba las cuentas del día y Antonio le llevaba un plato para cenar y le recomendaba comerlo todo porque estaba muy pálido y delgaducho. Arthur era delgado, blanco y de la misma altura de Lovino tipo, no estaba desnutrido ni nada. Probablemente su contextura era la típica que se podía esperar de un Londinense que no había tenido las suficientes horas bajo el sol.

Aparte de eso, Lovino no tenía mucha vida social. Durante sus primeros meses en la universidad, cuando estaba de humor, salió a unos bares, fingió ser simpático o encantador y se levantó unas chicas. Nunca tuvo más de tres citas porque perdía el interés muy rápido así que eventualmente había dejado de hacerlo.

-Tu pantalón suena- informó Arthur que vigilaba el movimiento de los meseros entre los clientes que habían ido a tomar desayuno. Lovino sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y apretó una función. -¿Una de tus novias? – preguntó el inglés con fingida seriedad.

-No tengo novia, ni en singular ni en plural – canturreó el italoamericano con un tono irónico.- Esa fue la alarma, debo irme si quiero llegar a tiempo – comenzó a apurarse en comerse el café y las tostadas con huevo que le habían servido.

-Recuerda que debes integrar al menos dos fuentes en cada respuesta – comenzó a instruir Arthur – y debes indicar claramente con qué Autor estás de acuerdo y ojalá elijas al más cerdo capitalista de todos, al viejo le gusta eso y arréglate bien la corbata. Lovino terminó de tragar y se apresuró en despedirse solo agitando la mano.

Ese era su último examen. Luego de eso esperaría a saber el total de sus calificaciones del semestre, dejaría los cursos inscritos para el próximo y se iría a Southerland. Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. O eso quería pretender. Esta vez le habían dejado decidir la fecha de ida y vuelta, su hermana había partido un poco antes porque Ludwig se había ido apenas terminó sus exámenes. El macho patatas había quedado en la misma universidad que él, pero la facultad de ingeniería, nunca se topaban en la facultad pero sí bastante en la casa y en el restaurante. Feliciano estaba casi todo el día buscándole y viceversa, ahora habían partido juntos al campo como dos lapas inseparables y a Lovino le daba un poco de asco. Y envidia.

Cuando arriba al aeropuerto debe moverse solo en un taxi, su tío le había dicho que lo llamara para ir a buscarlo pero él no había querido ser un bastardo inútil. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que había estado en ese pueblo y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho salvo a que había dos negocios nuevos. Una "Gelatería". A saber qué entendían esos campesinos por gelato.

Al igual que el año anterior, al llegar al pueblo, pasear por las calles y luego ver el camino de tierra que llevaba al rancho de su tío, su estómago se comenzó a apretar. Se hubiese pensado que después de dos años la sensación habría desaparecido, pero el alza de presión al pasar por delante del rancho de los Jones le hizo confirmar su oscura sospecha.

Su tía le recibió con un abrazo y su tío le dio la mano enérgicamente. No estaba su hermana ni el macho patatas ni nadie más. Era muy distinto a la última bienvenida llena de gente y miradas incómodas.

Esa tarde Lovino prefirió quedarse solo con su Ipod, miró al techo un rato y se quedó dormido por tres horas, al despertar, su hermana abajo transmitía acerca de la gelatería y del baile que se llevaría a cabo en dos días. Nadie hablaba de Alfred. Al parecer nadie recordaba que eran amigos.

-¿Y cómo esta Tonio? – preguntó tío Marco acomodando su silla frente a Lovino. – Sé que llama seguido y que dijo que no podía venir por todo el verano, pero tú lo ves todos los días ¿Se adapta? ¿Se ha portado bien? ¿Es bueno trabajando?

-Está bien, sale bastante así que está adaptado, en el trabajo es bueno, aunque habla demasiado…

-Si habla demasiado entonces está todo normal – celebró el tío. – ese es mi Tonio, si se quedara callado se acabaría el mundo – se fue poniendo de pie y antes de encender la televisión agregó – mañana se jugará un partido, no está Tonio, pero puedes ir con Ludiwg, seguro ves a tu amigo allí, no es la idea que te quedes solo y encerrado acá.

Lovino no quiso formarse mucha expectativa. Se quedó viendo una película repetida con su tío y luego de cenar se fue a dormir. Al otro día decidió tomar la bicicleta de Tonio e ir a la reserva, quería convencerse de la idea de que no esperaba nada del paseo, pero miraba hacia todos lados y al final, aunque se bañó en el lago, se le hizo aburrido, hasta decepcionante. Quiso ir a probar la gelatería – que seguro era una mierda – y pedaleó hasta el centro. Las calles siempre parecían un poco muertas incluso un día hábil en horario de oficina. Lovino amarró la bicicleta a un poste y se acercó a mirar los sabores. Unas mesas más allá, lo vio.

Alfred usaba una chaqueta de jugador de Futboll , probablemente del equipo de su colegio. Se veía grande, sus facciones más masculina; su voz seguía teniendo ese tono adolescente un poco chillón, pero más moderado, estaba apenas un poco más alto, aún sobresalía entre el resto de los chicos y tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica. Lovino debió mirar con detenimiento para asegurarse que efectivamente era su brazo alrededor de ella. Era rubia, como esas barbies que se ven en las películas del cable llenas de clichés que le hacen vomitar, ponía la cabeza en su hombro. Se veía tan cliché y tan ridículo que Lovino apartó la mirada violentamente y se acercó a la barra a pedir un granizado. Estuvo a punto de salir pasando desapercibido pero cuando iba saliendo con su vaso, la mirada de Alfred estaba sobre él, azorada como un animal acorralado. Lovino le sostuvo la vista, pero al ver que no lo iban a saludar, miró hacia adelante y arriba, altivo y se dirigió a su bicicleta.

Por llenar su tarde con algo, se fue a la cancha donde sabía que estaría el macho patatas, sus amigos y Feliciana. Se incluyó en el partido de soccer y se comportó más bestia de lo normal haciendo dos faults. Su hermana le preguntó que le sucedía, pero él solo escupió hacia una esquina, en un gesto de grotesca masculinidad y la ignoró.

Con esa misma actitud fue al baile de inicio del verano y se dedicó a discutir con Ludwig para luego bailar a regañadientes con la hermana albina del macho patatas y se pasaron también peleando, solo que Julchen era descarada y no temía hacer escándalos, como resultado, eran el centro de atención de casi todo mundo. El italoamericano estaba tan cabreado con ella que no notó que era observado atentamente por su amigo de infancia.

Esa noche se entera, casualmente, de que Alfred tiene novia y de que está entrenando en deportes de contacto y alta exigencia porque quiere entrar al ejército y pretender que su país salva el mundo en medio oriente. Aún así no hablan hasta el otro día, en que Alfred está repartiendo fardos de paja y sacos de harina. Alfred se acerca, temeroso, Lovino le da un saludo seco.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-ah… oí que estabas en la universidad

-Así es

-Eso es genial

Lovino no contestó. Alfred parecía genuinamente interesado en saber de su vida. Lovino quería interrogarle también, pero él tenía dignidad.

-Yo me estoy preparando para entrar en el ejército.

-Suena como un plan de mierda- gruño al fin el castaño acomodando las compras de la casa en la bicicleta.

-Vamos, Lovi, no seas…

-¡No me digas Lovi! ¡no tienes el derecho a darme ese trato!

La gente en la calle se les quedó viendo raro y el rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Han pasado dos años desde que te ví la última vez… pensé que vendrías el verano pasado y luego comprendí que era mejor, dejarlo ir…-masculló Alfred en voz baja

-No sé de qué haces drama, no me interesa saberlo –contestó Lovino interrumpiendo y caminando para dejar al chico atrás.

-Lovi…no, ¿tú sabes que lo que hacíamos estaba mal verdad?

El aludido sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

-No es normal, porque tú y yo somos chicos… y entonces yo no sabía, pero está mal

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Esa tontería sin importancia? – soltó Lovino con brusquedad. –éramos unos críos y nos sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-Pero nos queríamos, mira yo tengo novia ahora, pero somos amigos aún, eso no tiene que cambiar, más adelante veremos todo esto como una cosa del pasado. Tú seguirás en la universidad y yo estaré acá o en Iraq luchando, y a lo mejor cuando seamos mayores nos encontraremos y nuestros hijos serán amigos.- Alfred estaba haciéndolo sentir como una chica patética abandonada que necesitaba ser consolada. Eso no podía quedar así.

-¿Por qué querría ser yo amigo de un campesino simplón como tú? ¿crees en serio que eras importante en mi vida?, ¡eres mediocre, este pueblo es todo el mundo que tienes y es una mierda! siempre preferí a las mujeres, mujeres con clase eso sí, no pueblerinas de medio pelo, tú solo estabas allí cuando yo necesitaba desahogarme, eras fácil, ahora, el solo pensar en lo que hicimos me provoca asco.

La postura de Alfred se tensó, a la defensiva, se veía más alto y de pronto Lovino fue muy consciente de los diez cm de diferencia en altura.

-¿Qué harás? ¿me vas a pegar?

-Eres insoportable – la voz del rubio salía estrangulada. Lovino se subió a la bicicleta y pedaleó lo más fuerte que pudo. Alfred en dirección opuesta, siguió su reparto, pero hizo una parada en un rincón a la salida del pueblo para recolectarse a sí mismo.

Recordó esa canción que oían cuando se tiraban a tomar sol a las orillas del lago en la reserva. Cuando todo parecía prometedor, el futuro un cielo abierto. Cantaban al unísono mientras se acariciaban las manos en una danza erótica frustrante.

"pero triste descansas al oeste aquel que resplandece con amarillo reflejo, solo un espejo para el sol, esos ojos sonrientes son solo un espejo…" (1)

Solo atinó a golpear el muro más cercano y abrirse unas yagas en los nudillos. El dolor físico le distrajo momentáneamente de otro más terrible. Y más adelante, el sol se reflejaba como en un espejo en la tierra seca de los páramos de Nebraska y él estaba solo.

000

Era el otoño del 2006. Alfred subió la última silla y se quedó apoyado en la mesa cercana al ventanal. Las calles de Colombus eran tan amplias como la carretera que salía de su pueblo allá en Nebraska. Las calles siempre estaban llenas de automóviles, había gente caminando incluso a esa hora, después de las nueve. Los cines estaban abiertos, así como las cafeterías, la vida se acumulaba en las luces de neón y los astros no se podían observan en medio de tanto ajetreo. Los astros no hacían falta en una ciudad como esa, donde había más personas que estrellas. El señor Lloyd, terminó de cerrar la caja registradora y al ver al muchacho sintió la tentación de hacerlo volver en sí:

-¿Qué sucede muchacho? Te has quedado como pasmado-

-No es nada... es solo que... nunca pensé que podría llegar a vivir en una ciudad tan grande como esta -

El señor Lloyd soltó una risa y palmeó su hombro.

-Realmente vienes de una pecera muy pequeña ¿verdad? Alfred asintió, sin llegar a sentirse ofendido – Ohio es solo una pequeña parte del submundo que es Estados Unidos en los pueblos del medio oeste... esto no es el mundo, chico-

-Es todo el mundo que yo conozco-

-Entonces me temo que tu mundo es muy pequeño – Alfed recordó que alguien más le había dicho eso una vez. Cuando tenía dieciocho años. - Te voy a dar un consejo, ocupa esta oportunidad para adaptarte a una ciudad, pero apenas tengas suficiente corre hacia el este, cuando veas una ciudad más grande tal vez seas capaz de comenzar a imaginar un mundo más amplio y entonces ve a Nueva York-

Alfred negó con la cabeza diciendo:

-Nunca me ha matado la idea de ir la gran ciudad -

-Pues ¡malo está!, la mayoría de los jovencitos de tu edad sueñan con Manhattan, y te digo, todo americano debería tener la oportunidad de mirar esa ciudad de noche aunque sea una vez en su vida.-

Alfred asintió, sin estar del todo de acuerdo. El señor Lloyd intentó persuadirle hablándole de su luna de miel, de los anuncios gigantes, los teatros, el parque y los restaurantes, pero para Alfred la noche neoyorkina no se le figuraba como un espectáculos de neones, solo se le hacía como una noche muy oscura y en el centro, unos furibundos ojos pardos.

000

-¿En serio te vas a ir? – Preguntó Antonio apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. A veces tenía una mirada de animalillo que era difícil de enfrentar.

-No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre – razonó Arthur - en especial si Lovino ya tiene la capacidad de administrar el restaurante él solo, tengo una oferta en varios restaurantes del norte, tu tío me ha recomendado muy bien.

-Creo que enfoqué mal la pregunta ¿te quieres ir? Llevas al menos seis años trabajando con nosotros, viviendo en este lado de la ciudad…

-Y del mismo modo me acostumbraré también a otro sitio

-Estás haciendo eso…

Arthur le miró con extrañeza.

-Eso en que finges que las cosas no te importan cuando en realidad sí, dime qué piensas, creo que ya deberíamos haber pasado esa etapa en que yo debía adivinar lo que te pasa.

El británico se enderezó y se estiró. El calor lo tenía podrido, salió de la cama haciendo amago de levantarse cuando le agarraron el brazo.

-Pensé que estábamos hablando.

-No, tú estás dándome la lata y yo quiero tomar desayuno, porque te informo que no porque es domingo tengo que pasarme todo el día vegetando contigo.- Arthur se sacudió del agarre del hispano y se puso de pie buscando el pantalón de su pijama en medio del desastre de mantas y prendas.

Antonio gruñó y comenzó a revolcarse en todo el ancho de la cama con la intención de desperezarse. Arthur secretamente encontraba algo encantador en ese berrinche matutino.

Desde la cocina se escuchó a Lovino gritar.

-¡No los quiero ver aparecer en pelotas, si vienen a desayunar, se ponen ropa antes, que me causan indigestión!

Antonio levantó su vista para encontrar a Arthur aguantando la risa.

-Creo que lo hemos traumado- murmuró el inglés.

-Por eso es que las parejas con hijos deben ser más cuidadosas, debiste leer el artículo de "Ser padres hoy" que te mandé el otro día…- Antonio no moderó su volumen, quería ser escuchado. Desde la cocina, Lovino gruñó y echó unas maldiciones.

Las peleas diarias del restaurante entre el chef y el administrador habían terminado en una interacción amistosa, salidas que Arthur negaba reconocer como citas y luego Arthur durmiendo casi todos los días, pero sin mudarse oficialmente al departamento que quedaba en las alturas del restaurante. Lovino primero estaba irracionalmente molesto con la situación pero luego él mismo le había pedido a Arthur que comenzara a quedarse a dormir allí porque así le costaba menos llegar al trabajo.

Lovino había comenzado a comprender a su primo. Por qué salía tanto cuando recién llegó y porque mantenía su vida personal rodeada en un misterio. Antonio le confesó luego que a él nunca le habían gustado las chicas, que lo supo cuando era muy joven y que en Southerland había tenido que jugar a hacerse el tonto por años. Por eso apenas su tío le ofreció irse a vivir con él y estudiar para ser Chef, no lo dudó ningún instante.

-Y fue liberador Lovi… allá en Nebraska si eres así debes ocultarlo, huir o aguantar que te traten como un leproso, acá puedo invitar a un trago a un tipo que me guste y nadie me mira raro.

Lovino recordó sus veranos clandestinos en Nebraska e intentó imaginar qué habría sucedido si alguien los hubiese descubierto. Qué hubiese sido de Alfred.

-… o puedes ligarte a tu jefe sin que nadie diga nada – bromeó el italoamericano con sorna.

-Que quede constancia que nunca tuve la intención de ligarme a Arthur, solo sucedió, yo nunca pensé que él era gay, un día lo encontré borracho quejándose de un francés que lo había engañado y lo supe, pero no quise ligar… le conté de mis historias, de cómo me gustaba alguien de niño y debía callarme y verlo con chicas y de gente con la que salí acá… lo hice solo para animarlo y me comenzó a tratar distinto…

-Nunca te trató distinto, siguen peleándose a grito pelado.

-En privado… él es tímido cuando está nervioso ¿sabías?

-No me interesan los detalles de tu vida sexual con mi mejor amigo.

Antonio sonrió ante eso. Lovino y Arthur tendían a aislarse y no tenían casi gente que estuviese allí para ellos, por eso le alegraba tanto ver que se habían avenido tan bien, a pesar de (o tal vez a causa de) el carácter difícil que ambos tenían.

-Fue después de dos años de pelear y salir a beber que le hice ver que estábamos saliendo, pero él no lo veía, así que le preparé de comer

-¡Siempre preparaste su comida!

-No, no, aprendí a hacer el fish and chips ese y se lo serví a la luz de las velas y toda la cursilada- canturreó Antonio tan feliz que debía ser ilegal.

-Tú eres un maldito cursi, no culpes de eso a Arthur

-Es más que eso, yo hice intencionadamente esfuerzos para estar con él, tuve que ganármelo y en el proceso terminé más enamorado de él que al principio…

-Creo que mi pobre amigo terminó saliendo contigo por cansancio.

-¡Lovi!

-Como sea, no me debes explicaciones, eres gay, él también, los dos son buenos… ya sabes, bastardo, está bien que salgan, me alegro por ustedes y toda la mierda, no tienen que pedirme permiso

Antonio lo iba a abrazar cuando Lovino agregó.

-Pero si los vuelvo a ver andando en pelotas por la casa, los lanzo a la calle así mismo, ¿me entienden?

Aunque se alegraba por ellos, no siempre era bueno para un solitario como él, vivir con una pareja establecida que se ponía a discutir, se servía comida y se preocupaba el uno por el otro, delante suyo. Lovino solo salía con chicas se vez en cuando y no tenía nada serio con ninguna, las terminaba antes de los cuatro meses, se decía a sí mismo y al resto que prefería enfocar sus energías en los estudios, pero eso era cierto solo hasta por ahí. Tal vez su vida iba a ser convertirse en un neoyorkino más que es exitoso en lo laboral pero con una vida personal de mierda y eso no sonaba tan mal. Esa conformidad le hubiese ayudado por mucho tiempo.

Pero ese Junio del 2008, Lovino recibió un mensaje en fcbook. "Tienes una solicitud de amistad de Alfred Fizgerald Jones"

En ese momento casi pudo escuchar el estruendo del derrumbe de su mundo.

(1) Road Trippin de nuevo, como para que se torture pensando en lo que no va a ser.

No escribí bien el nombre de la red social por una cosa de derechos de autor, pero todos saben qué red es.


	4. Nunca Jamás

**4. Nunca jamás**

Quiero de vuelta, las mentes que tuvimos  
>no es suficiente echarlas de menos, las quiero de vuelta<br>eres el único amigo que necesito  
>compartiendo camas como niños<br>nos reímos hasta que nuestras costillas se cansan  
>pero eso nunca será suficiente<br>(Ribs (Costillas) - Lorde)

Si hubiese sido solo una solicitud de amistad solamente, tal vez no le habría causado un mini infarto, pero había un mensaje además.

_Hola, Lovino_

_¿cómo va todo? ¡Tanto tiempo! Estoy viviendo en Manhattan desde hace unos meses y me acordé de tí, ¿sigues en NY? Podríamos tomarnos un café algún día, si te parece me avisas, nos vemos. _

Su mano estaba temblorosa y debió apartar la taza de espreso para no tirarla. Arthur reparó en su estado y preguntó con ese tono sereno, no invasivo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… no pasa nada

-¿Seguro? Te ves… preocupado

-No, no… es un asunto viejo, en realidad no pasa nada yo… Voy a hablar con los proveedores de Juan Valdez ahora.

El inglés no quedó conforme con la respuesta pero se fue a atender a algunos clientes. Le gustaba hacer de mesero a veces y asegurarse de que el servicio fuese hecho con elegancia, cuando trabajara en otro restaurante probablemente no podría salir de su oficina ni estar en la sala con los clientes, ver el flujo y funcionamiento real del local y eso le deprimía un poco. Se había acostumbrado a estar en medio de todo, trabajando en la barra, ayudando a servir, preparando tragos ocasionalmente, comiendo cuando quería y discutiendo con Antonio a través del ventanal.

Don Giovani, el padre de Lovino, se encargaba del restaurante en Brooklyn y por obviedad Lovino debía encargarse del local de Manhattan. Arthur no tenía nada que hacer allí y por eso había comenzado a buscar trabajo, les dijo que se iría en un plazo de seis meses y Don Giovani le propuso una reunión para afinar los detalles finales de su partida. Antonio y Lovino le aseguraban que no era necesario que se fuera, pero él quería hacerse cargo de su propia vida, aunque claro, ellos seguirían formando parte de ella.

Los Vargas habían sido un accidente en su vida. Él solo buscaba trabajo como mesero cuando comenzó a recorrer las calles atestadas de restaurantes, y al ingresar a ese local que recién abría, nunca pensó que le ofrecerían una responsabilidad mayor. Antonio había sido otra sorpresa, desagradable al principio. A Arthur le había molestado tanto su risa, su constante necesidad de hacer conversación de pequeñeces solo para llenar el silencio, que se planteó renunciar y lo no hizo solo porque la oportunidad de administrar un local a su edad y sin título era algo excelente para su currículum. Soportó a Antonio, su risa fácil, su cháchara y su insistencia de que comiese más; luego se acostumbró y luego generó cierta dependencia hacia la calidez del clan latino, los gritos, la bulla, las comidas grandes, la invasión a su espacio personal con abrazos apretados y las preguntas indiscretas.

Él mismo comenzó a perder un poco la compostura al confesar sus problemas a Antonio y luego descubrir que el muy idiota era gay, como él, y era como verlo de nuevo. Antonio no era solo un imbécil de risa fácil. Era un hombre atractivo, soltero, moreno, ojos esmeralda, que se preocupaba de su alimentación, de su cansancio y le provocaba rabietas y risas. De pronto el hispano comenzaba a figurar como una buena idea pero Arthur ya no sabía cómo comportarse delante de él. Era una suerte que Antonio siempre supiera exactamente qué hacer para salvarlos de la incomodidad y el silencio.

-Te estás poniendo pensativo y luego de eso te empiezas a deprimir así que detente ahora mismo – le avisó Antonio desde el ventanal que daba a la cocina. Arthur levantó su vista del cuaderno de cuentas y lo vio con su traje de cocinero, revolviendo una olla de salsa de tomates. Antonio siempre tenía olor a tomates dulces.

- Gracias por advertirme… sírveme unos canolis de carne cuando acabes.

-Con mucho gusto, sir Kirkland de cejasland

-¡Oi!- el londinense gritó ofendido, pero su pareja le sacó la lengua y se fue a vigilarlos los bollos de orégano al horno.

000

Lovino escribió en su laptop y borró innumerables verdes, corrigiendo sus palabras, dejando salir sus emociones, pero luego borrando y editando todo hasta que salió un mensaje lo más casual posible.

_Qué sorpresa saber que estás acá._

_Yo terminé la carrera y estoy aprendiendo a administrar el local de la familia, ¿cómo llegaste por estos lados?_

Al día siguiente recibió una respuesta.

_Hola._

_Me alegro de ver que estás teniendo éxito, siempre supe que llegarías a ser el jefe del local de tu papá. Lo harás muy bien._

_La historia de cómo llegué acá es larga y si quieres te la cuento tomándonos un café, ¿te parece vernos en el "I am coffee"? es un local artesanal donde hacen un espresso que te mueres ¿a las 6 de la tarde? ¿el viernes?_

Lovino quiso ponerse excusas para no ir, pero finalmente escribió.

_Me parece bien. Nos vemos._

Siguió su rutina hacia el viernes. Discutir con Antonio, llamar a su hermana, amenazar al macho patatas, pero la tormenta se agitaba por dentro y fue una agonía hasta que salió del restaurante excusándose de que tenía algo importante que hacer. Cuando llegó al local le hubiese sorprendido la sofisticación, los muebles italianos antiguos, los libros que decoraban las paredes, y el aire artístico que emanaba junto con el olor a delicioso café. Pero estaba demasiado nervioso mirando alrededor, cuando por fin distinguió una melena dorada. Tenía casi el mismo corte que cuando era adolescente, pero arriba de la oreja y se delineaba perfectamente generando un flequillo que cubría sus anteojos de marco rojo. Unos audífonos gigantes reposaban en sus hombros, tenía un piercing en el oído, una camisa celeste, un cardigan rojo, jeans ajustados, zapatillas converse y todo le hacía parecer sofisticado, seguro de sí mismo, joven y al mismo tiempo maduro. Lovino se sintió un poco burgués con su traje negro de oficinista, pero se dio valor y se dejó ver.

Solo le bastó ver la sonrisa en la cara de Alfred y el modo en que hacía señas para que su rostro comenzara a contraerse. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, estaba sonriendo. Alfred provocaba ese efecto en él, tenía que morderse las mejillas de vergüenza. En el verano del 2002, cuando estaban en la cumbre de su momento, y Alfred le había sonreído como si Lovino fuera lo más valioso de este mundo, el moreno debió reconocerse a sí mismo que era feliz, que en ese momento si alguien le preguntaba si era feliz él diría que sí y que era por culpa de un campesino idiota. Por eso se había cerrado de tal manera cuando todo acabó. Por eso nunca pudo enamorarse de nuevo, porque las chicas por más bonitas que fueran no le causaron nada aparte de excitación física.

El nunca tuvo con nadie lo que Feliciana tenía con Ludwig, nunca tuvo la necesidad de otro para estar bien, nunca sintió dolor por la separación, ni ansiedad por el reencuentro. Esas cosas estaban reservadas a Alfred. Alfred hacía todas las cosas mejores, sus ojos azules eran lo que hacía parecer ese pueblo de mierda como un universo infinito en posibilidades.

Nueva York, en comparación era gris y a pesar de ser enorme, era un lugar estrecho, las ciudades pueden ser pequeñas como un pueblo si no hay nadie que las haga grandes. El granero era superior a su departamento en Manhattan, por eso en sus sueños siempre volvía a esas calles polvorientas, al lago, a las carretas de paja, a esos bailes pobres.

-¡Lovino!, Jeez, ¡No has cambiado nada!

-¿Acaso esperabas verme pelirrojo?

-Claro que no… solo esperaba verte

- Y tú tan sincero como siempre

-Ya sabes es mi peor defecto.

La mesera trajo la carta y Alfred le hizo recomendaciones sobre qué marca era mejor y qué tarta de queso era buen acompañante. Lovino de pronto deseó saber en qué momento el campesino idiota había aprendido tanto acerca del menú de una cafetería.

-¿y? ¿soltero aun?

Lovino se descolocó, no entendió en qué momento pasaron del tema de las diferencias entre distintos tipos de grano de café a su estado civil. Tampoco comprendía el objetivo de esa pregunta, por eso le dio tanto miedo y le contestó lo primero que su sistema inmune le dictó:

-No, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Alfred le sonrió sin muchas ganas y le contestó.

-Vaya, me alegro por ti.

-¿y tú?

-Yo estoy solo… o sea no salgo con nadie, no es que esté solo en el mundo, aunque bueno, vivo solo…

-Entiendo – Lovino de pronto sintió un baño de adrenalina, de expectativa adolescente. Alfred estaba soltero. Alfred _vivía solo_ en Nueva York, con lo costoso que puede ser. Justamente en Nueva York donde a nadie le importa lo que haga el otro o con quien lo haga.

-Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste acá? ¿Hiciste el servicio militar?

-No lo hice, pensé en hacerlo, pero luego pensé que realmente no era algo que se me hubierse ocurrido a mí si no la opción más común entre mis compañeros, decidí buscar trabajo en otra cosa, la opción mejor pagada era de obrero en una cantera… - Lovino lucía muy sorprendido de escuchar eso y Alfred se explicó – es un trabajo peligroso que nadie quiere hacer, junté dinero y me fui de Nebraska, no llegué muy lejos, pero fue un gran cambio… llegué a Colombus

-Colombus es una ciudad grande… digo si comparas con otras ciudades del oeste

-Lo es, pero Ohio no es muy distinto de Nebraska, el mismo tipo de gente, con los mismos prejuicios y aspiraciones, y por supuesto gente buena que siempre te desea mejor…mi jefe me hizo hacer un curso de coctelería cuando vio que era ágil sirviendo tragos y bueno, no me gusta mucho beber pero me dio gusto saber que mi talento inútil para lanzar cosas servía…

-En este país loco todo sirve.

Alfred sonrió complacido.

-Mientras más grande la ciudad, más loco; como sea, me grabaron y me subierton a yutub y a la semana me llamaron del hotel Renaissance Baltimore para preguntarme si quería trabajar en su bar, estuve un año ahí y gané bastante, entonces pensé que no era mala idea venir a Nueva York, postulé a varios bares, mandé mis videos y acá estoy, trabajando en el Black Cat en Greenwich Village

Lovino estaba gratamente sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó a Alfred, en especial considerando la última vez que se vieron, saliendo de Southerland y armándose una vida a su manera. El mismo chico que temía caminar en la oscuridad por los caminos de tierra.

-Me alegro… de verdad, bast… me alegro mucho por ti.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

El ítaloamericano de pronto se sintió nuevamente incómodo con una pregunta. Tal vez porque sentía que no tenía nada interesante que responder, su expresión se tornó sombría y respondió con un desgano que Alfred interpretó como desinterés.

-Terminé mi carrera y comencé a administrar el negocio de mi padre.

-Pero eso es genial – Alfred no tuvo una respuesta, Lovino no sabía qué agregar sin hacer que su vida sonara aún más aburrida. - Bueno – eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Alfred comenzaba a mirar la hora – me quedaría acá hasta que nos echen, pero debo ir a trabajar, soy como… la estrella del bar.- el rubio levantó la mano y le llevaron la cuenta y sacó su tarjeta para pagar. Lovino nunca pensó que Alfred sería algún día de su vida usuario de una Mastercard.

-Oh claro…

-Y seguro tu novia te va a llamar para salir de todos modos.

El italoamericano sintió su vientre anudarse. No podía, no debía dejar que la tarde acabase así. Se pusieron de pie caminando hacia la barra de nuevo.

-Te mentí

Alfred le miró por encima del marco de sus anteojos, confundido mientras le daba una propina al barista.

-No tengo novia… nunca tuve una relación seria con una chica.

Alfred de pronto le estaba viendo con una intensidad que si se tradujera en energía nuclear, les habría matado a ambos.

-¿Nunca?

-No…

-Entonces… ¿Quieres venir a verme al bar hoy? – los ojos del rubio nuevamente eran chispeantes y esperanzados. Lovino recordó cuando eran pequeños y salían a jugar, cuando eran mayores y Alfred lo veía venir y sonreía tan ampliamente que Lovino pensaba que lo estaban jalando con pinzas desde sus mejillas.

-No puedo ir hoy, mañana debo levantarme muy temprano a abrir el local.

-Oh…

-Puedo arreglar para ir otro día, la próxima semana – Y en verdad, podría pedirle a Arthur que se hiciese cargo de todo en cualquier momento, pero precipitarse le producía vértigo.

-Dale, no hay apuro, seguiré donde siempre, pero ¿quieres que nos veamos de nuevo?

-Claro… digo, por qué no.

-Genial… yo

-Claro…

Estaban fuera del local y no sabían cómo despedirse. Alfred era alto y con esa ropa moderna parecía inalcanzable, se dieron un ajustado apretón de manos y caminaron en direcciones opuestas. Lovino debió caminar varias cuadras antes de decidirse a llegar a su casa. Cuando llegó Arthur estaba tomándose un té, conversaron de temas triviales como lo que faltaba en la despensa y se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Probablemente el inglés sabía que ocultaba algo, que algo le preocupaba, pero prefirió respetar su silencio y ayudarle a tranquilizarse con su charla circunstancial. Lovino pudo finalmente en su habitación convencerse de que no había razón para exaltarse.

Vivió en una expectación terrible hasta que escuchó su teléfono. Era Alfred y le invitaba a almorzar, no le pedía mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo tenía. Se juntaron cerca de la Biblioteca central y comieron en un pequeño restaurante de comida orgánica, hablaron de la gente del pueblo, Alfred sabía más o menos en qué había acabado cada uno y Lovino se sorprendió de que la mayoría había salido de allí a buscar oportunidades mejores. Era evidente que lo harían, pero le parecía extraño porque él nunca debió salir de su entorno para lograr sus objetivos. Eso lo había vuelvo espiritualmente sedentario.

Dos días pasaron y Alfred le mensajeó a las 11 de la mañana si le gustaría un brunch rápido. Lovino apenas se había tomado un espresso de desayuno y aceptó ya que solo le tomaría una hora alimentarse apropiadamente y volver a sus deberes. Tardaron dos horas y media, pero no se sintió como una pérdida de tiempo ya que cada vez que salían Lovino tomaba notas mentales acerca de qué elementos de los locales que visitaban podían incorporarse en su negocio para mejorar la atención.

Al día siguiente hablaron por teléfono discutiendo acerca si era mejor Scorsese, De la Palma o Nolan, luego de un círculo de acalorados desacuerdos decidieron ver al otro día un ciclo de cine policial y comedia negra en el que al final eran solo películas de Tarantino con cantidades ridículas de sangre y que tuvieron a Alfred tapándose los ojos en cada escena de violencia.

Salieron cuando estaba casi oscureciendo y Alfred tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarle si quería ir al bar con él. Lovino solo asintió porque encontró adorable la forma en que se había tapado los ojos y se encogía durante las balaceras de la pantalla.

En el trayecto en metro Lovino preguntó finalmente por qué no se había enlistado en el ejército.

-Como te dije, el entorno me hizo hacer y pensar muchas tonterías, pero luego me pregunté sinceramente si era eso realmente lo que quería, y recordé lo que me dijiste, eso de que soy mas grande que ese pueblo y me dije que si tu confiabas en mi tal vez yo tenía algo de valor…

-No debiste tomar mis palabras tan en cuenta… digo en eso sí tenía razón pero luego te dije... ya sabes, esas cosas terribles que te dije ese día…

-¿Eso? Ya no me acuerdo de eso, ¡ha pasado tanto!

-Te lastimé…

-Yo te había lastimado antes, con mis acciones, me lo merecía.

La llegada a la estación cercana al bar donde trabajaba Alfred les hicieron interrumpir su conversación. Forzadamente. Caminaron unas dos cuadras y se visualizó el cartel con una luz de neón no muy estepitosa, Alfred saludó al guardia y a Lovino no se le pidió nada más, por fiera, la fila de personas esperando entrar le miraron con recelo. Alfred le indicó sentarse en una banca en la barra y luego desapareció tras una puerta dentro del sector del bar. Volvió con una camiseta roja musculosa pantalones negros ajustados y botas de piel, Lovino creyó que nuevamente había comenzado a soñar despierto y que esta vez estaba subiendo de tono, pero era Alfred en carne y hueso con su cabello medio mojado echado hacia atrás y su maldita sonrisa dando la bienvenida a todos los que se acercaban al mesón con sed de alcohol y de otras cosas que Alfred podría ofrecer. Lovino no era tonto. Aun así, pese al ambiente, Alfred no fue descarado, ni vulgar, su coqueteo con la audiencia consistía en unas sonrisas y gestos indiferentes mientras hacía volar en forma acrobática las botellas y los líquidos con precisión sobre las copas, vertiendo la cantidad justa y generando tragos estéticamente apetecibles mientras sus músculos se contraían al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Lovino estaba igual o más impresionado que los clientes, pero intentó disimularlo mientras miraba alrededor con fingido desinterés. Igualmente notó que al menos dos clientas deslizaron un papel con su número en la jarra de las propinas, si gruñó, fue interior y totalmente imperceptible. No se dio cuenta en qué momento pero Alfred puso a su lado un Dirty Martini.

-Te daré lo mejor de mis tragos italianos ¿qué dices?

-¿Intentas emborracharme?

-Claro que no… solo quiero impresionarte.

Lovino sonrió, porque parecía cierto, el trago era impecable y no estaba pasado a alcohol como los que bebía en esos bares que frecuentaba. Tal vez su problema es que nunca había visto la coctelería como un potencial arte. Después vino un Negroni, en un vaso más pequeño de lo normal y luego cerca de las 3am, un Garibaldi. La hora se había pasado volando, cuando Alfred no conversaba con él, Lovino se entretenía escuchando las conversaciones que los otros clientes sostenían con él, o entre ellos. Era cierto que se podían escuchar todo tipo de anécdotas interesantes en un bar.

-Vamos a cerrar pronto , ¿quieres un agua mineral? – ofreció el barista.

-Por favor

-Me cambiaré, dame cinco minutos.

Alfred apareció con la misma ropa de antes, que no era aburrida, pero definitivamente no tan llamativa, algunas clientas lo miraron de reojo pero él solo les hizo una seña con la mano mientras decía "Nos vemos" con un entusiasmo juvenil, mas no provocativo, aun así, despertaba un efecto de querer volver aunque fuese solo a mirarlo.

-Y… - una vez afuera, Alfred no parecía tan seguro ni tan asertivo. Sus manos se cruzaban y separaban ansiosamente, porque eran las cuatro de la mañana y sabía que la despedida era inminente. Alfred aun tenía problemas con Lovino cuando se trataba de despedidas, por eso tal vez lanzó una pregunta que podría dar pie a otra cosa - ¿dónde quieres ir? -

-A donde me lleves, bastardo- Lovino de pronto perdió el aplomo, esa era su voz de provocación adolescente y Alfred si sabía qué hacer con esa actitud.

-Muy bien entonces…

Alfred llamó a un taxi y le dio al taxista una dirección que aún estaba en el Village. Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos y una vez fuera Alfred nuevamente pareció dudar.

- ¿Perdiste la llave?

-No no… es solo qué, está desordenado

- No espero encontrarme una clínica dentro, abre de una puta vez

Alfred se acercó a una de tres puertas estrechas de un edificio de tres pisos. El primer piso parecía ser parte de la panadería que estaba a su lado, al abrir la puerta solo se veía un pasillo largo donde había una motocicleta estacionada y una escalera alta que daba a dos puertas.

-Esta es mía – dijo Alfred indicando el vehículo y de esas dos puertas la izquierda es mi piso, es un dúplex, hay ruido en la mañana cuando comienzan a hacer pan al lado… pero es un buen barrio y …

Su cháchara fue cortada por un beso abrupto, Lovino lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta y Alfred respondió afirmándose de sus hombros con fuerza.

-Está bien por mi, bastardo, solo apúrate.

Alfred asintió y comenzó a trotar hasta llegar a su puerta, tuvo algunas dificultades intentando darle a la cerradura, Lovino a su lado irradiaba un calor que ponía nervioso y cuando por fin estuvieron dentro se acercó a él, sin agarrarle, pero viéndole con una intensidad que hicieron al rubio recostarse contra la pared. Lovino cerró la puerta con el pie suavemente y acercó su frente a la de Alfred; no lo abrazaba, ni lo besaba, solo acercó su rostro y se mantuvo estudiando sus facciones hasta que soltó un suspiro aliviado, de alguien que ha contenido la respiración, y que ha contenido todo durante demasiado tiempo. Alfred lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo cercano mientras olía de su cuello esa esencia tan distintiva a perfume amaderado y a espresso, Lovino movió sus labios de forma casi imperceptible muy cerca del lóbulo de su acompañante, Alfred sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse.

- Eres con quien más me equivocado, pero te juro que nunca en la vida he querido a nadie como te he querido a ti… - murmuró Alfred temeroso de que sus palabras lo auyentaran.

-Lo sé… siempre – Lovino lo sabía, lo había vivido. No tenía que escuchar una declaración mayor. Sin más preámbulo sacó la chaqueta de su compañero como una invitación muda, Alfred desde allí imitó sus movimientos y así llegaron a su habitación. Y fue como el tiempo aquel es como el verano del 2003, como las noches en el granero, como la noche en la cancha de la escuela, ese tiempo que se detuvo en la memoria que envolvió todos los años venideros como una nube carcelaria de recuerdos. Era el mismo cuerpo, la misma piel, los mismos suspiros y reacciones ante los mismos estímulos, solo que esta vez Lovino no tenía miedo. No estaba ese temor al descontrol, a las sensaciones abrumadoras que le producía Alfred. Ya no le importaba si sentía demasiado si se entumecía de placer; porque el mayor problema siempre fue el temor. Temor a la familia, al resto, al futuro y el eterno temor de a perder el control. Los años y la observación de la vida de su primo, de Arthur y de su propia vida le habían enseñado que a veces era necesario perder el control para probar lo imposible y lo extraordinario.

Alfred no era el torrente avasallador de hormonas que se imaginó, sino actuaba con cuidado y a veces reía porque Lovino lanzó sus zapatos estrepitosamente y maldecía cuando se enredó en su propio pantalón pero luego cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, volviendo a maldecir, porque le hería un poco el orgullo estar tan necesitado de alguien, pero las manos de Alfred sobre él le volvían débil, y sentir su peso aplastándole contra el colchón era sensacional e intoxicante. Nunca imaginó que confiar y entregarse totalmente a una persona pudiera hacerle llegar a ese éxtasis a pesar del vértigo.

Lovino tomó la iniciativa dándole órdenes, guiando sus manos y la forma en que Alfred lo iba preparando para luego indicar la posición; no tenía experiencia, pero imaginaba que si se ponía de rodillas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su almohada sería mejor para ambos, Alfred acariciaba su espalda y no se atrevió a moverse hasta que Lovino marcó el ritmo, y el roce comenzó siendo algo incómodo, hasta que fue una sensación agradable, adictiva, que fue expandiéndose e intensificándose hasta un punto enloquecedor que fue cuando Alfred tomó su erección con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba sostenerse. Lovino jadeó lastimero, quebrado.

-¿Es demasiado?

Efectivamente, lo era, pero no en un mal sentido.

-No, sigue

Alfred sonrió y siguió empujando firme hasta que él mismo ya sentía demasiado y ya no podía detenerse, Lovino sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, morir un poco, exhaló sonoramente y se apoyó contra la almohada, Alfred se apresuró y aumentó su ritmo hasta que el final le sacudió a él, apoyándose con sus manos lo más que pudo para no aplastar a su amante, Lovino comenzó a revolverse, así que Alfred le dio espacio, saliendo de su cuerpo para luego ser atraído en un abrazo, Lovino reía, Alfred no entendía por qué, pero era el absurdo de haber tenido que esperar tantos años para sentirse así. Porque nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan perfecto, ni había deseado tanto a nadie, y porque había sido un idiota creyendo que intentar con numerosas mujeres le iba a servir cuando esto había sido lo que necesitaba. Lo único que le quedaba era reírse de sí mismo.

-Me tengo que levantar temprano.

-No te preocupes de eso, yo me encargo del despertador, de alimentarte y de irte a dejar – Alfred repartía besos por su frente y Lovino no recordaba haber estado más relajado nunca en su vida.

Por la mañana no encontró a nadie en su cama, pero se puso el calzoncillo y recorrió la casa para recolectar su ropa, cuando encontró a Alfred en la Cocina preparando el desayuno, su pecho se encogió porque estaba en el departamento de Alfred en Nueva York, estaban adultos y juntos y era como esas fantasías idiotas que tenía cuando era un chico, solo que esto era el presente, era real y por eso era mucho mejor.

Lovino recordó esas veces en que al verlo tan feliz, tan guapo e independiente sintió envidia. Ahora Alfred era más grande, en todo sentido, había llegado a donde quería por si mismo. Se había arriesgado afuera de su pueblo a cultivar un oficio desconocido, vivía solo y podía mantenerse en Manhattan, porque Alfred, incluso con su ridículo miedo a los fantasmas y extraterrestres, siempre fue más valiente que él, que se sentía tan importante por ser un chico de ciudad; ahora, Lovino podía reconocer todo esto sin que hiriese su orgullo y estaba tremendamente orgulloso de él.

-Sé que encuentras asqueroso el tocino con huevos así que hago hotcakes de arándano y tu espresso debería estar listo, sírvelo por favor. Lovino le dio un beso en el hombro en el camino, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por esas muestras de afecto, sirvió dos café y se sentó a esperar su plato. Alfred no tardó y comieron mirándose entre medio de sonrisas tontas.

Lovino se duchó y vistió, Alfred planchó su pantalón y le prestó una camiseta blanca ajustada que a Lovino le quedaba muy bien y que bajo el vestón del traje pasaba como algo semiformal. Montaron la motocicleta y esquivaron automovilistas; Lovino bebía de la velocidad y el viento mientras recordaba cómo se sentía cuando corrían en el tractor por la carretera rural en Nebraska.

Bajaron frente al restaurante. Se quitaron el casco, sonrieron tontamente, la gente no parecía reparar en ellos.

-Bueno, qué tengas un buen día y…te paso tu camisa.

-Esta noche, ven a buscarme a las siete, cenamos, te vas a trabajar, puedes venir a dormir acá, si quieres, o no…

-Sí quiero, ¿puedo?

-Claro, me avisas cuando llegues, me despiertas… te abro y bueno…

-Claro

Lovino terminó con el absurdo atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Probablemente la gente los miraba, o no. Probablemente Arthur y Antonio lo estaban viendo desde adentro. Qué importaba. Los labios de Alfred tenían un efecto hipnótico y Lovino no podía dejar que sus mil miedos le mantuvieran lejos de él. Alfred sabía a pasta dental y cuando Lovino jalaba su labio con los dientes lúdicamente, sonreía dentro del beso. Se separaron, nadie los miraba en la calle. Aunque seguro Antonio ya había sacado fotos y todo.

-Te veo – anunció Alfred antes de lanzarse adelante hacia la quinta avenida. Lovino lo vio desaparecer entre el tráfico y entró para encontrarse a Arthur sirviendo un café a un cliente e intentando no mirarlo demasiado.

-Jo-der, primito… - festejó Antonio fuera de la cocina como esperaba, en la barra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿era ese Alfred Jones?

- el mismo, ¿por? – Lovino jugó a hacerse el tonto.

- solo confirmaba información, ¿y?

- ¿y qué?

- ¿Van en serio? – preguntó Arthur.

- Como un puto infarto

- Eso suena algo serio – reconoció Antonio notablemente divertido – pero bueno, ya hablaremos de tu novio y del hecho de que te has vuelto gay por tu amiguito , tenemos algo que contarte.

Lovino no pudo evitar sonreír por la normalidad con que eran tomadas sus novedades.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu papá vino a decirnos que Arthur se hará cargo del local en Brooklyn y que él se retira a mirar cómo nos hacemos cargo de todo… o sea ustedes ¿qué te parece eh? Tendrás este local para ti solito y en cuanto encontremos un piso te queda este departamento disponible para ti y tu novio de infancia.

- ¿De infancia? ¿No es reciente entonces? Y ¿No es un poco pronto para hablar de mudarse? – acotó Arthur intentando mantener la seriedad.

-No es pronto, de hecho es tarde, hemos perdido ya demasiado tiempo – contestó Lovino con seguridad.

-Ahora te metes a la cocina conmigo a explicarme todo antes de que me empiece a comer la cabeza inventando una historia.

Arthur comenzó a empujarle también en esa dirección, porque con su silencio y mirada ansiosa demostraba que era igual de vieja chismosa que su pareja.

-¿Empiezo por lo de este año o lo que pasó en el campo?

-¡PASÓ ALGO EN EL CAMPO!

Lovino tuvo que soltar una carcajada. Este era el momento que todos nombran en que los dolores del pasado se transforman en anécdotas graciosas. El momento en que ya no se mira hacia atrás con rencor sino que se ve hacia adelante. Muchas cosas nuevas para todos, posibilidades. Estaba ansioso, pero sabía que todo estaría bien.


End file.
